longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilmslow railway station
|image1= |place=Wilmslow |local_authority=Cheshire East |station_code=WML |managed_by=Northern |number_of_platforms=4 |united_kingdom_railway_station_categoriesdft_category=C2 |2012/13= 1.141 million |2013/14= 1.279 million |2014/15= 1.329 million |2015/16= 1.396 million |2016/17= 1.531 million }} Wilmslow railway station is in Wilmslow, Cheshire, England. The station is 12 miles (19km) south of Manchester Piccadilly on the Crewe to Manchester Line. This station is a junction on the Crewe to Manchester Line 6 miles (9.7 km) south of Stockport with the Styal Line from Wilmslow to Manchester Airport, with some trains then continuing to Manchester. The station has four platforms with disabled access to each, two waiting rooms, public toilets and also has a double-manned booking office below the platforms. History Both the Main Line and the Styal Line were electrified in 1959 as part of the West Coast Main Line electrification and modernisation programme with the construction and installation of a state of the art signal box and control centre near the end of the Styal Line down platform at Wilmslow and serving virtually the entire railway from Crewe to Manchester via both routes. The complexity of that installation was not repeated for the remainder of the electrification scheme, which had its control and signalling systems renewed in ways that were less highly automated. In March 1997, the Provisional IRA exploded two bombs in relay boxes near this signal box, causing disruption to rail and road services. The railway reopened the following day. In April 2006, as part of the total renewal of the railway from Crewe to near Stockport, the large 1959 signal box was demolished. Large-scale resignalling of the line through Wilmslow was completed behind schedule in the Autumn of 2006. Services Monday to Saturday, there are five trains per hour northbound with Northern, KeolisAmey Wales (under the Wales & Borders brand) and Virgin Trains services stopping at Wilmslow en route to Manchester Piccadilly. One Northern service operates via the Airport (all stations via ), the remainder all run via Stockport. Southbound Monday to Saturdays there are four trains per hour to Crewe. These consist of two Northern trains per hour that terminate at Crewe (local stopping service), an hourly Arriva Trains Wales fast service that continues via to , & West Wales and an hourly London -bound Virgin Trains express service. There is also one local Northern train per hour that terminates at . Around once daily in each direction, a CrossCountry service stops at Wilmslow on the route between Manchester Piccadilly and Bournemouth. On Sundays, there are hourly main line services to South Wales and London but the local routes run less frequently i.e. hourly to Piccadilly via Stockport and Alderley Edge, two hourly to the Airport and Crewe. |previous= |route=Northern Crewe to Manchester Line|col= }} or or |previous= |route=Northern Styal Line|col= }} |previous= |route1=CrossCountry Manchester – Bristol / Bournemouth (limited service) |col1= |route2=Virgin Trains WCML Manchester Branch |col2= }} |previous= |route=Transport for Wales Welsh Marches Line|col= }} External links Category:DfT Category C2 stations Category:Railway stations in Cheshire Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1842 Category:Railway stations served by Arriva Trains Wales Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by Northern (train operating company) Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains